


Riding the Red Ridden Hood

by Lafoga



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Other, Painful Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga
Summary: He had just eaten the old woman, but that was just one kind of hunger he had to satisfy. How good that the huntsman did hear her screams to come to help her...
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale), Huntsman | Woodcutter/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Riding the Red Ridden Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annvian for betareading.

He had begun the scent and smelled the odor of young human flesh nearby. He had just eaten the old woman, but that was just one kind of hunger he had to satisfy.  
The young woman with the red hood was right in front of him, humming sounds of happiness, a basket in one and a bouquet of flowers in the other hand. He smelled the odor of virginity and felt his long hairless penis grow.  
He sneaked from behind, she didn’t notice him. He did a jump and rolled her over, sitting on her belly. The basket and bouquet fell to the ground, he heard glass cracking and smelled red dry wine.  
The girl screamed in surprise. He liked that sound. He didn’t loose time and ripped her clothes apart with his teeth. She was thin and white, her lap already a hairy triangle. She had small solid breasts.  
His dick had already grown big and thick. He had seen human dicks and that was nothing compared to his own one.  
He parted her legs. She was trying to defend herself, but he was much bigger and stronger. She cried and trembled uncontrolledly.  
He thrust his dick inside her narrow cunt. He felt the resistance and pushed even harder to rip her virginity apart. She screamed in pain. He felt blood flooding inside of her, making her slippery and warm.  
He fucked her hard, her screams arousing him even more. Her ripped clothes and hair lay untidied around her body. Her inside felt as if his dick was way too big for her young virgin cunt. It was a wonderful feeling.

The huntsman was doing his job in the dark woods when he heard screams nearby. It seemed to be a woman, perhaps even a girl, and it couldn’t be far away. He hold his rifle firmly and started running towards the sound. The screams grew louder and a short run later he saw it between two old oaks: The Big Bad Wolf, his oldest enemy, lying above a young woman. First, he didn’t understand what he was doing. He lifted his rifle and took a step when he noticed him fucking her. He stopped. It was an awful and disgusting scene – he thought with his head, but he felt his penis having different thoughts. He felt a bulge inside his trousers. That wasn’t right, that woman obviously needed help!  
But he knew he couldn’t help him right now. Wolfs had knotting penises and he wouldn’t be able to release it from the girl before the wolf was finished. He hid inside a bush and watched the wolf having fun. He didn’t care about the screams of the girl, he kept hammering her hard and deep. The huntsman felt disgust and arousal at the same time. He resisted to touch his dick and lifted his rifle when he noticed the wolf was coming to his climax. 

The huntsman concentrated when he aimed onto the wolf’s head. It was the moment the groaning of the wolf increased, he started trembling while his thick semen flooded her cunt. A single blink later the wolf got overturned, blood flew out of the point where the bullet had hit him. Nevertheless, he was still above the girl. She screamed in pain and horror, the wolf’s blood dripping onto her face.  
The huntsman pulled the wolf from the woman, his sagging dick releasing her cunt with a loud smack, sperm and blood flowing from it.  
The huntsman bent down to the girl. She was still crying. He caressed her cheek to wipe away the tears on it. He took her ripped red hood to tear it around her thin body. He lifted her up and started to walk towards his little shed. Eventually she stopped sobbing and fell asleep.

He arrived at his shed and laid her onto his bed. She was still sleeping. He brought some water and clean cloth. When he opened her hood to clean her, he did see the massacre the wolf had done. Her vagina was dark red, blood and sperm drying around her hole. He wettened some of the cloth and carefully started rubbing it at her lap. She sobbed and shook a little but didn’t wake up. He smelled her female odor and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Her skin was perfect, and her breasts looked as if they were begging him to be touched. Her half-clean hole seemed to be an invitation; it was impossible not to want that perfect body. His trousers were still bulging. He touched her nipple just to feel what it was like. She didn’t move. She wouldn’t notice if he… she wouldn’t wake up and it wouldn't matter, would it? She would never know if he…  
He opened his trousers, releasing his big penis. She was still slippery, it was easy to enter her. He hadn’t felt such satisfaction for years and didn’t have such young flesh ever. He grabbed her breast while thrusting into her. She was still narrow and warm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment of it, thrusting deeper inside her. Spit was dripping from the corner of his mouth while he convulsed in pleasure and released his sperm inside of her.  
He was gasping for air. When his breath calmed, he opened his eyes. She was watching him, her face having an expression of disenchantment. A single tear was rolling from her eye. She didn’t move when he stood up and cleaned his penis. She didn’t move, feeling broken and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I hope you didn't mind the mistakes.


End file.
